fireicefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Teegra
Princess Teegra was the princess of Firekeep, the daughter of King Jarol and the younger sister of Prince Taro. Character history Teegra was born to King Jarol of Firekeep by an unknown mother. She was a very beautiful and independent teenage girl, who saw problems with the ideals of Firekeep that women should study the elements while the men fight the battles and enjoy the glory. She had a pet panther named Shaitan. To Icepeak One night, following the massacre of Larn's village, Teegra was studying in her room with her handmaiden and Shaitan when a blade suddenly came hurtling through her window and killed the beast. A gang of sub-humans appeared at the window, led by Sergeant Quartermaine, who attacked Teegra and killed her handmaiden. Sergeant Quartermaine then hoisted the princess over his shoulders and fled the scene. Teegra was dragged through the nearby forest by the orcs until they stopped at a waterhole to refresh themselves. One of the creatures tore her robe off and threw her into the water. While she was underwater, she spotted a way to escape. As she rose to the the surface, she began to sensuously rub her body, causing the gang to whoop and cheer. As she dived beneath the surface once again, the orcs became confused when she did not reappear. Suddenly, Captain Humanus jumped into the water and could not find Teegra. It was then that the troupe realized they had been duped. Teegra evaded the sub-humans by hiding in a hollow tree branch. She was almost discovered by Shorthair just before he encountered a horrific and dangerous louse. The group then followed her scent but she once again escaped by climbing onto a drifting log while the orcs where attacked by a giant lizard. She was then confronted by Injury, who she stabbed in the chest and killed. Later, Teegra came across the stone village and was hiding from the sub-humans there when she spotted Larn, who was eating the corpse of a black wolf he had encountered previously. She snuck up behind him and tried to steal the meat. However, Larn caught her. He allowed her to take it before she started to run away, so he chased her through the ruins. She then picked some wild berries and shared them with him; over time, they grew close, hunting and eating together. However, their time together would be short lived. As the two joked around near to a lake, they both fell in and were attacked by a sea monster. Teegra managed to reach the surface but was recaptured by the sub-humans. She was knocked out and later awoke tied up in chains. When one of the the sub-humans offer her maggot infested bread, she slapped it away, causing the sub-humans to retaliate by throwing her to the ground and throw the rotten bread at her, causing Teegra to lose hope. That night, for security, she was tied to Clurox and as he fell asleep, she tried to cut through the chain with a dagger. The orc awoke and Teegra was forced to kill him. She then gave up on the dagger and tried to drag the corpse along behind her but slipped and fell, the weight of the body dragging her down a slope. As she awoke, she found the terrifying Otwa towering over her. Otwa brought Teegra to his hut and his mother, Roleil. Roleil drugged the reluctant Teegra to sleep before taking a lock of her hair and using it to find that Teegra was wanted by Nekron's sub-humans. She then sent Otwa to strike a deal with them, but they instead killed him and murdered Roleil. Teegra was retaken before they burned the hut. Teegra was then escorted to Akatar where she was placed on board the queen's ship and brought to Icepeak. A Captive of the Ice Lord As a captive she was supposed to be a bride for the arrogant, and spoiled Master, but was rejected and thrown into the corpse pit. When her brother Taro came to ask for peace, the Ice Lord killed him. Behind the Scenes For the live-action performances used in the film, Teegra was played by Cynthia Leake, but after the animation process, her voice was performed by Maggie Roswell. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers